It all started because of school English
by bad girl 61
Summary: Olivia White and Ray Beech are partners for a English assignment. What will happen while they are reading the book that they are assigned. Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or the characters just the story and the ones i made.
1. Chapter 1

It all started because of school English assignment

Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day at Mesa High. Olivia and the rest of Lemonade Mouth also their rival, Ray Beech. He was taunting them until the teacher; Mrs. Morrison came into the classroom. "Alright listen up class. You have an English reading assignment and I am going to put you into groups of 2. The story you will be reading is _"A Woman Betrayed" _by Barbara Delinsky. You will also write a 1 page summary on the chapters you will read. Now the groups of 2 are: Olivia and Ray, Mo and Scott, Stella and Charlie, Jules and Wen, Sarah and Mark, Casey and Tyler, Brittany and Dylan, and the finally two is Natalie and Eric. Now class you have two weeks to read this book, so if I were you I would get started tonight. Now class dismissed."

Olivia and the rest of Lemonade Mouth also Ray and Jules were shocked at who their partners are. Wen was hoping to be partnered with Olivia and Olivia was shocked that she was going to be partnered with the guy she secretly had a crush on for years. Ray was shocked that he was going to be partnered with the girl he had a crush on since freshmen year and ever since she sang at the Halloween Bash. Jules was sad that she wasn't Ray but she was happy to steal Wen away from Olivia.

Olivia went to her locker to get her things together so she could go home. The rest of Lemonade Mouth walked out of the classroom stunned and shocked that Olivia was partners with the biggest jerk in the school, Ray Beech. Ray walked out of the classroom and followed Olivia to her locker and said "So I guess were partners for the assignment." Olivia said "I guess so. So what do you want Ray." Ray said " I just wanted to know if you wanna come over to my house with Mo and Scott" Olivia said "Let me think about and let me text and ask Mo"

**To: Mo**

**From: Olivia**

**Hey Ray wants me, you, and Scott to come to his house.**

**To: Olivia**

**From: Mo **

**Sure why not. Of course me and Scott will come.**

Olivia said " I'll come to your house and so is Mo and Scott." Ray said " Awesome, see you there." Olivia said " Yep." Olivia went home to tell her grandma where she was going. Olivia said " Hey Gram I'm going to go to a friend's house and work on our English assignment." Gram said "Okay, have fun dear." Olivia said " I also might be sleeping over there. Is that okay Gram." Gram said " Of course dear. I will see you when you come home."

**To: Mo**

**From: Olivia**

**I might sleep at Ray's, I'm not sure but if I do, would you and Scott stay there with me. I don't trust Ray.**

**To: Olivia**

**From: Mo **

**Yea of course I will and so will Scott.**

**To: Mo**

**From: Olivia**

**Thank You. I owe you one.**

**To: Olivia**

**From: Mo **

**:) Your Welcome.**

**AU: Please review and tell me what you think. Positive reviews only.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This chapter contains a sex scene. You have been warned.

Chapter 2

Olivia was in her room packing an overnight bag for Ray's house. And she was waiting for Mo and Scott to come and pick her up, so they all can go to Ray's and they can start on their English assignment. Olivia was curious about if Ray had a pool that she and the others can swim in. So she decides to text Ray and asks him if he has a swimming pool.

**To: Ray**

**From: Olivia**

**Hey it's Olivia**

**To: Olivia**

**From: Ray**

**Hey what's up? Are you, Mo and Scott still coming?**

**To: Ray**

**From: Olivia**

**Nothing waiting here for Scott and Mo to come and pick me up and I were wondering do you have a pool that I could swim in and the others too.**

**To: Olivia **

**From: Ray**

**Yea I do have a pool that you can swim in.**

**To: Ray **

**From: Olivia **

**Yes you are so awesome I could…**

**To: Olivia**

**From: Ray**

**You could what?**

**To: Ray**

**From: Olivia**

**I could kiss you.**

**To: Olivia**

**From: Ray**

**Then why don't you. I always wanted to kiss u. I'll talk to later babe or when you get here.**

**To: Ray**

**From: Olivia**

**Why did you me babe?**

**To: Olivia **

**From: Ray**

**Oops I didn't realize I called you that.**

**To: Ray**

**From: Olivia**

**It's ok. I didn't mind at all.**

**To: Olivia **

**From: Ray**

**O ok see you when you babe.**

**To: Ray**

**From: Olivia **

**Yep see you when we all get there. (A horn blows: beep, beep, and beep.) Mo and Scott are here. See you later.**

**To: Olivia **

**From: Ray**

**Awesome. Yea see u**

Olivia left her bedroom and said bye to her gram. Olivia got into Scott's car and they were off to Ray's to have some fun. On the way there Olivia was listening to Katy Perry's song: Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F).

_There's a stranger in my bed_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar _

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbies on the barbeque_

_Is this a hickey or a bruise_

_Pictures of last night _

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's blacked-out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a __ménage-a-trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Ooh-ohh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again _

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots_

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandelier on the floor_

_Ripped my favorite party dress_

_Warrants out for my arrest _

_Think I need a ginger ale_

_That was such an epic fail_

_Pictures of last night _

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked-out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bars_

_So we hit the boulevards_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage-a-trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Ooh-ohh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_T.G.I.F_

_T.G.I.F_

_T.G.I.F_

_T.G.I.F_

_T.G.I.F_

_T.G.I.F_

_T.G.I.F_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night _

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage-a-trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Ooh-ohh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Whoooo_

Olivia finished listening to the song by Katy Perry on her iPod. And before she knew, they were at Ray's. Ray was waiting for them on his porch. Olivia, Mo, and Scott got out of his car and walked up on the porch and followed Ray into the house. Scott and Mo went upstairs to the only guestroom in the house to have some alone time. So it left Olivia and Ray downstairs by themselves. Ray said to Olivia "Wanna watch some T.V." Olivia says "Sure why not." Ray is thinking (_**Man does Olivia have a cute ass. It makes me wanna grab it and squeeze it.) **_ Ray asks Olivia "What do you wanna watch. Anything in particular" Olivia says "Anything that you watch. I don't mind." Olivia and Ray sit on his couch. Ray puts it on Fuse and they were watching some music videos and they heard Mo scream Scott's name and faster and harder and you can tell what those two were up too. Olivia had a huge blush on her face and Ray had a huge smirk on his face. Olivia started to lean on Ray's shoulder. Ray looked at Olivia and Olivia looked at Ray and they both started to lean in towards each other until their lips touched. Ray licked Olivia's bottom lip to deepen their kiss. Olivia opened her mouth and let Ray deepens the kiss.

Warning: Sex Scene up head. Skip it if you don't like it. You have been warned.

Ray started to tug on Olivia's shirt and Olivia did the same to Ray. They stopped kissing due to the lack of air. Olivia took her shirt off and almost took her bra off but stopped. Ray says "What's wrong Olivia" Olivia says "Can we go up to your room. I want my first time to be on a bed not a couch." Ray laughed and says "Sure let's go" So Ray and Olivia went upstairs to his room. When they got to his room and shut the door, Ray sat on his bed while Olivia stood in front of him and took off her bra. Ray looked at Olivia and leaned in and took Olivia's left breast in his mouth and started to suck on it. Olivia started to moan and pushed Ray down on the bed and caused Ray to let go of her breast. She laughed and got on top of him. Ray smirked and rolled over so that he was on top. Olivia giggled at him. Ray smirked again and looked at Olivia. Ray says "Hey babe, can I take your pants off so we can continue." Olivia nodded her head. Ray unbuttoned her pants and slowly pulled them down until they came off her feet. Ray looked at her beautiful body. Olivia says "Hey no fair I'm naked and Ur not. Get naked for me baby and fuck me." Olivia looked at Ray with lust filled eyes. Ray obeyed Olivia's and got naked. Ray started to lick Olivia's pussy and added a finger to pleasure her more. Olivia was moaning Rays name over and over. Ray added another finger to Olivia's wet pussy and made her moan even louder that Mo and Scott could hear them. Ray pulled his fingers out of Olivia's wet pussy and puts his cock against Olivia's pussy entrance and looked at Olivia. Ray says "Can I?" Olivia says "Yes. Oh gods just fuck me." Ray obeyed and pushed his dick in all the way and pulled out and pushed back in harder. He repeated the action and you can hear Olivia say harder and faster. Ray obeyed went faster and harder. Olivia says "Baby I'm Cumming. Oh gods" Olivia screams "RAY" Ray says "Babe I'm Cumming too. Oh gods." Ray yells "OLIVIA" and pulls out of her and collapses next to her on the bed. Ray and Olivia got dressed and went back downstairs to sit with Mo and Scott.

**AU: So let know what you think on chapter 2 and the sex scene I wrote. It was my first sex scene. Review please and positive reviews only. NO FLAMES! I don't own the song in the chapter. It's by Katy Perry.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Warning: There is another sex scene.

After Olivia and Ray had sex, they went down stairs and saw Mo and Scott smirking at them. Mo says "Hey Olivia, wanna go upstairs and put on our bathing suits so we can go swimming and the boys can do the same." Olivia says "Hell yeah I do." So Mo and Olivia went upstairs to Mo and Scott's room to put their bathing suits on.

With Scott and Ray

Scott says "Hey man, I gotta question?" Ray says "Sure what is it man" Scott says "Do you love Olivia?" Ray says "Yea I do." Scott says "I'm glad that you found somebody that you love." Ray says "Thanks man. I liked Olivia since the freshmen year and when she sang at the Halloween Bash at the school. Hey we should go up to my room and get our swimming trunks on don't think ya think man." Scott says "Yea we should and wait for the girls to come down." The boys headed up to Ray's and room and got their swimming trunks on and went back down stairs to wait for the girls.

With Mo and Olivia

Mo says "Hey Olivia, do you like Ray." Olivia says "Yea I do. It was nice to lose my virginity to him and not somebody else. I only like Ray since the third grade. Don't say anything to anybody. This stays between you, me, Scott, and Ray. So Mo did you give your virginity to Scott." Mo says "Yep and what was it like with Ray" Olivia says "It was like heaven. What was like with Scott?" Mo says "It was like heaven also. We should get back down stairs don't you think." Olivia says "Yea. Let's go and scare them, and run to the pool." Mo says "Yea let's do it."

So the girls got their bikinis on and headed back down stairs. When Mo and Olivia got down stairs and snuck up behind Ray and Scott and yelled "BOO" and took off running towards the pool, dropped their towels and jumped in the pool. Ray and Scott jumped and turned around and saw Mo and Olivia run towards the pool and jump in. So Ray and Scott got up and ran and jumped in the pool after the girls. After Ray and Scott jumped in the pool, Mo and Olivia swam to the stairs of the pool and slowly walked out of the pool and lay on their towels. Ray and Scott mouths dropped and got out of the pool and walked over to their girls and picked them up and headed up stairs to their rooms.

Warning: Sex scene

Ray picked up Olivia and headed up to his room. Olivia giggled and thought _"wow I'm going to have sex for the second time. YAHOO."_ Ray opened his door and shuts it and went over to his bed and set Olivia down on the bed and lays next to her. Ray says "Olivia you look so sexy." Olivia says "Thanks baby" Olivia then pulls down Ray's swim trunks and starts to suck on his cock. Olivia sucked on his cock for 5 minutes and Ray yells "Olivia I'm Cumming." Ray exploded his hot seed into Olivia's mouth. Olivia swallowed his cum. Olivia stood up and untied her bikini top and pulls down her bikini bottom and straddled Ray's hips and slowly lowered herself on his cock. Olivia went up and down on his cock and Ray grabbed Olivia's hips and guided her up and down on his cock. Olivia started to go faster on Ray's cock as she reaches her peak and Olivia yells "RAY" and Ray yells "OLIVIA" as they both came together. Olivia climbs off of Ray and curls up next to Ray and they both go to sleep.

With Mo and Scott

Scott carries Mo up to the room and opens the door and shuts the door and walks over to the bed and sets Mo on it and lays next and says "Mo you look sexy." Mo says "Thanks baby" Mo then pulls Scott's swim trunks and starts to suck on his cock. Mo sucks on his cock for 5 minutes and Scott yells "Mo I'm Cumming." Scott explodes his hot seed into Mo's mouth. Mo swallows his cum. Mo stands up and unties her bikini top and pulls down her bikini bottoms and straddles Scott's hips and slowly lowers herself onto his cock. Mo goes up and down on his cock and Scott grabs and guides her hips up and down on his cock. Mo starts to go faster on Scott's cock as she reaches her peak and Mo yells "SCOTT" and Scott yells "MO" as they both came together. Mo gets off of Scott and curls up next to him and they both fall asleep.

Warning: sex scene ended.

**AU: PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK AND IK THE CHAPTER WAS ALITTLE SHORT. NO FLAMES WHEN REVIEWING AND POSITIVE REVIEWS ONLY. PM ME IF I SHOULD HAVE MO AND OLIVIA GET PREGNANT BY SCOTT AND RAY. I AM ALSO WRITING THREE MORE STORIES.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a two weeks since Mo and Olivia spent the night at Ray's with Scott. Olivia was sitting up in her room when she got a frantic text from Mo.

**To: Olivia **

**From: Mo**

**Olivia, I missed my period. I think I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do. Can I come over?**

**To: Mo**

**From: Olivia**

**Yea of course. Do you need my grandma to go to the store for you?**

**To: Olivia**

**From: Mo**

**Yes please. Tell her I need a pregnancy test.**

**To: Mo**

**From: Olivia **

**I'll tell her that you need the test to make sure you are not pregnant. And if you are, I'm sure you can stay with us. My gram wouldn't mind. She misses having a baby around the house. I'm d=going to get one too, because I missed my period too.**

**To: Olivia **

**From: Mo**

**Ok thanks.**

Olivia went down stairs to ask her grandma something. Olivia says "Hey gram, would you run to the drug store and get two pregnancy tests for a friend and she wants to make sure she is not pregnant because her father will kick her out of the house if she is pregnant. And if she is, can she stay here with us." Gram says "I'll get them for your friend and of course she can stay here if she is pregnant. I miss having a baby around." Olivia's Gram went to the drug store and bought two pregnancy tests, but she didn't know it was for Olivia and Mo. So when Olivia's Gram came back with the tests and left again to go play bingo with some her friends. Olivia texts Mo.

**To: Mo**

**From: Olivia**

**Hey I got the tests wanna have Scott bring u over here and also pick up Ray. They have a right to know if they are going to be fathers.**

**To: Olivia **

**From: Mo**

**Yea I agree with you. They do have the right to know. I'm going to text Scott to tell him that he needs to pick both me and Ray up and go to your house.**

**To: Mo**

**From: Olivia**

**Ok I'll be here and Gram is gone to go play some bingo with her friends.**

**To: Scott**

**From: Mo**

**Hey babe are you at Ray's. I need a ride over to Olivia's. And Olivia wants Ray to come too.**

**To: Mo**

**From: Scott**

**Yea I'm at Ray's. Sure I'll give you a ride over to Olivia's. What does Olivia need Ray for?**

**To: Scott**

**From: Mo**

**We may have some news for you both that is important for both of you may need to hear.**

**To: Mo**

**From: Scott**

**What's the news that you and Olivia needs to tell me and Ray.**

**To: Scott**

**From: Mo**

**You guys will find out what when we are at Olivia's.**

**To: Mo **

**From: Scott**

**Ok babe. I'll be there in five minutes to pick you up.**

**To: Scott **

**From: Mo**

**Thanks babe. I love you.**

**To: Mo **

**From: Scott**

**I love you 2 babe and I always will no matter what. I'm leaving now.**

**To: Scott **

**From: Mo**

**Ok I'll be waiting.**

So Scott with Ray came and got Mo and went to Olivia's. Once at Olivia's, Mo went straight up to Olivia's bedroom and grabbed one of the tests Olivia's grandma bought from the store and went straight to the bathroom and took the test. About 5 minutes later, Mo came out of the bathroom and handed Olivia her test, so Olivia can tell her the results. The results were: POSITIVE. It was official Mo was pregnant by Scott. Now it was Olivia's turn to find out if she is pregnant with Ray's baby.

Olivia went to the bathroom and took the test. About five minutes later, Olivia came out of the bathroom and handed Mo her test, so Mo can tell her the results. The results were: POSITIVE. It was official that both she and Mo were pregnant.

Mo and Olivia walked downstairs to where the boys were sitting. "Guys we both have something to tell you." Both Olivia and Mo said. "Ok what is it Mo and Olivia." Both Scott and Ray said. "Were both pregnant." Both Olivia and Mo said. "What you both are pregnant. We'll be there for you both. We both love you." Both Scott and Ray said. "We love you both too." Both Olivia and Mo said.

"I'm going to go home and tell my parents and to tell them I'm moving out and moving in with Olivia." Mo says.

"Ok text me and let me know what happened and me and the boys will be here." Olivia says.

"Ok see you later Olivia, Ray, and bye babe." Mo says.

"Bye Mo." Olivia, Ray, and Scott say.

**AU Note: I know this chapter is really short but I'm working on getting more up and I'm also working on other stories. Constructive Criticism is needed. LOL. No flames either.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mo arrived home, walked inside and noticed that her Mama and her Baba were sitting in the living room. Her Baba was reading a newspaper, so she walked into the living room.

"Baba, Mama I have something to tell you." Mo said, looking nervous.

"What is it Monu." Baba said, looking up from his newspaper and notices my nervous looking face.

Mo took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I'm pregnant Mama, Baba." Mo said nervously.

Mama looked stunned by the news and Baba looked pissed.

"Get out." Baba said.

"What?" Mo asked.

"Get out. Pack your things and get out." Baba said looking very angry and very pissed off.

"But-"Mo said but when she saw the look on his face, she ran up to her room. Mo packed all my clothes, my jewelry, my toiletries, the money that she has saved up and walked downstairs and outside where she looked back for the last time, she heard her mother yelling at her father as she left.

"Shishir! She needs us to support her more than ever." Mo's mama yelled at her father.

"Sarala! She is a disgrace. She is a whore and is never allowed back in this house!" Baba yelled back to her Mama. Mo couldn't take it anymore and so she ran all the way to Olivia's house, where she knocked on Olivia's door.

Olivia opened the door and lead Mo to the spare bedroom. Mo put her stuff in the room and walked downstairs and Olivia and Mo sat next to their boyfriend's, Ray and Scott.

"I'm officially kicked out of my parents' house. Baba called me a whore and a disgrace." Mo said, looking sad.

"Mo, babe I'm here for you and our baby. I would never leave you at a time like this." Scott said and kisses Mo's cheek.

"Thank you Scott." Mo said, smiling softly.

"The same goes for me Olivia. I love you and our baby. You and Mo will be beautiful mothers. I and Scott will be awesome fathers." Ray said as he kisses Olivia's forehead.

"Thanks babe. I love you too." Olivia pecks Ray on the lips and snuggles into his side.

Ray wraps his arms around Olivia. Scott wraps his arms around Mo.

Olivia's Gram, Janice, walked inside the house and noticed her granddaughter, Olivia, sitting next to a boy who had his arms around her and her friend Mo, who also had a boy's arms wrapped around her.

"Olivia, dear, who are these young men." Janice asked.

Olivia decided to tell her Gram the truth.

"Gram, this is my boyfriend Ray beech and his friend Scott Pickett and he's Mo's boyfriend. Gram, I and Mo are pregnant. Mo's father kicked her out of the house. Can she stay here?" Olivia asked with hope and nervousness in her voice.

Janice took a few minutes to understand what her granddaughter said to her and then she smiled.

"Of course Mo can stay here and as long as these handsome young men are here for you two during the pregnancy as will I, I have no problems with them being here." Janice said.

Olivia was so happy; she got up and hugged her Gram.

"Thank you Gram. I'm happy that you said yes to Mo, Scott, and Ray. I love you Gram." Olivia said.

"I love you too dear. Now are you two hungry. What do you want to eat?" Janice asked.

"Mo and I want some sweet and sour chicken, with fried rice and mashed potatoes with chicken flavored ramen and chicken flavored gravy." Olivia said as she sat next to Ray.

Janice nodded her head and walked into the kitchen and started cooking their food.

**AU Note: I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update. I had a lot of things going on in my life and I put the story on hold. So expect more updates soon.**


End file.
